Removable dental appliances (hereinafter referred to as removable appliances) have been used since the early 1900's, and the category encompasses a wide variety which can be easily removed and re-inserted in the mouth, including those for function, expansion, orthodontics, retention, bruxism, protection of the hard and soft tissues and as a dental prosthesis. Examples of removable appliances include those used for orthodontic tooth positioning as in the system sold under the trademark, Invisalign;® retainers, of which Hawley and Essix-types are examples; as well as nightguards, mouthguards, biteguards, dentures, and removable partial dentures. Wear times of removable appliances vary. For example, some appliances, like sportsguards, are worn for only for a few hours and removed infrequently, while others, like aligners, are worn throughout the day and require more frequent removal and reinsertion for all meals, snacks and beverages. As removable appliances grow in popularity and use, the need for new intermittent oral care regimens, tailored to specific lifestyle considerations, is increasing.
The placement of removable appliances in the oral cavity leads to the accumulation of oral debris on the surfaces of the appliance and all of its parts. Typically, the major proportion of oral debris that accumulates on removable appliances is dental plaque which adheres tenaciously to the appliance surfaces and is not easily removed. Removal of dental plaque is important because it is a living structure containing organisms which have specific biochemical activities and metabolism and whose enhanced pathogenic potential constitutes a threat to oral health by stimulating disease processes such as dental caries and periodontal disease. In addition, the microorganisms contained in dental plaque have been implicated in the generation of objectionable mouth odors.
A problem with cleaning dental appliances is that it can be difficult, time-consuming, inconvenient, or even impossible at times, depending on how and when cleaning is needed. Two major approaches are generally recommended to patients cleaning removable appliances. One approach relies on mechanical devices, while the other approach utilizes chemical methods. In some instances, a combination of these approaches may actually be used.
The most familiar mechanical approach is with the use of a brush in the presence of either hot or cold water. A key disadvantage of this method is that it typically requires running water and a sink. Another disadvantage is that scrubbing the appliance with just water does little to kill pathogenic organisms that may be present on the appliance surfaces. A less common but more effective mechanical approach is through the use of a table-top ultrasonic cleaner; however, utilization is limited because the devices are bulky, not portable, and require a dedicated source of electrical power.
The other major approach recommended to patients for cleaning removable appliances is with the use of chemicals. The most common chemical method is soaking the removable appliance in a denture tablet solution. Certain mouthwash products are also used due to their more desirable odor, flavor and antibacterial claims of their manufacturers. Disadvantages of the chemical method, however, include soaking times, difficulty and inconveniences associated with the variety of auxiliary aids required, (e.g., water, soaking tub, sink) as well as possible discoloration of clear plastic appliances from some dyes within the chemical formulations.
Unclean removable appliances represent both esthetic and health concerns for the person using them. Despite the aforementioned approaches, there remains a need for a one-step cleaning regimen to efficiently and conveniently remove oral debris and malodors from removable appliances. As such, there is a need for a portable, disposable, wet wiper that can be used at any time, in any location, to clean and deliver mouth refreshment, without requiring additional auxiliary components like water or power. Such a product may be used several times a day, especially immediately after meals, in order to reduce accumulated oral debris and the return of oral malodor.
The art is replete with numerous wet wiper products for cleaning a variety of objects including glass, kitchen and bathroom countertops, furniture, sports equipment, skin, hair, food and food contact surfaces, yet the authors are unaware of any prior art covering the method of using a wet wiper for cleaning removable appliances that provides the one-step portability, convenience, performance, and desired sensory characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,772 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,940 teach the use of fibrous wet wipers for cleaning foods, toys and food/child contact surfaces. The problem with this technology is that it does not address the specific needs required of an oral hygiene product for cleaning removable appliances. For such a product, it is necessary to include ingredients specific to oral care that deliver pleasant flavor and mouth refreshment, and that also remove/reduce plaque, calculus, stain and malodor. Thus, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and provides a means to deliver improved benefits for the specific purpose of cleaning removable appliances without rinsing, while also providing portability in a one-step cleaning regimen.